Filling out a Scoresheet
This page will show you how to properly fill out an ice hockey scoresheet. The purpose of the scoresheet is to be the official record of that game. The scoresheet is basically the only proof of if certain events happened, so try your best to be accurate. This article tries to cover most common hockey scoresheets. Layouts vary from program to program, but all are pretty self explanatory. NOTE: Most scoresheets have two additional sheets attached (colored yellow and pink), for the purposes of creating a carbon copy of anything written on the top (white) sheet. Please be sure you write with a pen (any color pen is fine), and write forcefully, so that all three copies are legible. In addition, if a coach chooses to use stickers for their roster, they should apply a a sticker to all three copies of the sheet. Layout The Scoresheet will be divided into two sides, with boxes for information about each team. Generally, sheets are set up with the home team on the left, and the guest (sometimes called visitor or away) team on the right. In the rinks, this corresponds to the side of the bench that they're on relevant to you (as long as you've made sure the teams go to the right benches!). Roster In each team's area, there will be a spot for a team roster. The only thing you have to do is make the coaches of each team fill this spot out. NOTE: if the coaches use stickers for their rosters, and changes need to be made (like crossing absent players out) be sure that the changes are made on all three copies of the scoresheet Goals In each team area on the scoresheet will be a spot for you to fill out information for goals. Here is an example of how a goal would be marked: In this example, Goal #1 for a team (No. Column) was scored in Period 1 (Per. Column). The Time the goal happened was 6:47 (Time Column), and was scored by player 12 (2nd No. column) with assists from players 2 and 8. NOTE: The referees will not always tell you two assists. They may say who scored and one assist, or say who scored, then "unassisted". If nobody assisited, leave the boxes blank. Penalties In each team area on the scoresheet will be a spot to mark any penalties that happen during the game. The NESC scoresheets have a simplified area, with only four columns. Here is an example for how to fill a penalty out on a NESC scoresheet. In this example, during period 2, player 62 entered the penalty box at 12:45 for tripping. If a league has their own scoresheet (i.e. Valley Hockey League) The more common layout involves 8 columns instead of four. Here is an example: This penalty is the same as the first example. The column "per" is the period the penalty happened. The "no" column is the number of the player who commited the offence. the "serv" column is to be used if someone else is serving (see rules page for more explanation). The PENALTY column is the name of the offence. The "Min." is the length of the penalty, in minutes. The "Off" is the time the player left the ice. The "start" time is the start of the penalty, which is almost always the same as the "Off" time. You can get away with leaving "start" blank. For explanation about different start times, see the rules page. The "On" Time is the end of the penalty. Example of a Misconduct + Minor penalty on the 8 column sheet. The Minor and Misconduct penalties go on different lines. For more information on Misconduct Penalties, see the rules page In this case, #71 had a Boarding penalty called on him, which in USA Hockey rules is an automatic misconduct. In Minor + Misconduct situations, a 2nd player from that team has to serve the minor (in this case, #10). The penalty started at 12:45, with the minor being served first. Once the penalty ended at 11:15, #10 gets to leave the box, while #71 starts serving his 8 minute (VHL Rules) Misconduct. While the Misconduct penalty ends at 3:15, #71 doesn't get to leave until the next stoppage of play, in this case the next whistle was at 3:02. For more information on Misconduct Penalties, see the rules page If the scoresheet you are using does not have a "SERV" column to indicate who is serving the penalty, it's not necessary to indicate who served the penalty. Always indicate which player committed the penalty in the "No." column Signatures On the scoresheet, there will be boxes for the timekeeper, the referees, and the team coaches to sign. This varies widely by league, but is usually self-explanitory. On the NESC sheets, it's on the bottom right. On the Valley Hockey League Sheets, coaches sign under the roster, the officials sign under the game score in the center. Game Info At the top of the scoresheet is several boxes for information such as team names and colors, as well as the game time, league, division, and rink. All of this game information will generally be filled out by the front office, not you. Other Misc. Info On NESC sheets, on the bottom left are spots to keep track of other information such as shots on goal. This info isn't necessarily required (especially for younger kids), however you can do these if you want. Other leagues may also have spaces for shots on goal. The VHL sheets don't however. Some events may purposly ask you to keep track of S.O.G. These are the only times you're obliged to. End of the game The scoresheet has three layers. A white top layer, a yellow second layer, and a pink third layer. At the end of the game, tear the three layers apart with the perforated edges on the left side. The two colored layers go to the coaches of the two teams (it doesn't matter which color goes to which team). The white layer goes to the front office. Tournaments Tournaments may have their own scoresheets, which can normally be picked up at the tournament table (which will almost always be upstairs). Tournament scoresheets may have a different scoresheet layout, however, scoresheets generally don't change to drastically, and it should be easiy to figure out. When the game is over, return the white copy to the tournament table instead of the front office. Also, depending on the tournament age level, you may be required to keep track of shots on goal, however, this is quite rare, and generally the tournament organizer(s) working at the table will tell you if you need to. Specific Scoresheets by League/Program New England Sports Center Standard (click for larger version): 400px Valley Hockey League (click for larger version): 400px Eastern Hockey Federation (click for larger version): 400px Eastern Minor Hockey League (click for larger version): Beantown Classic (click for larger version): 400px Massachusetts Hockey State Championships (click for larger version):